Up the line to Death
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Angel's son Eoin discovers he's a Vampire, with Giles guiding him and the threat of his half-siblings Spike's Son and daughter and a vengence demon and an Angel. Will these murderous siblings get along? Or are they all heading for a bloodbath. Mystery, Murder, plotting and Vengence. Darren Shan and in later chapters include Harry Potter, True Blood, Vampire Diaries and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Rabbit Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Darren Shan and BTVS**

A/N

This is a story and the Darren Shan books cross over a little. I hope you like it

**Galway, Ireland 2039**

Eoin slumped in his chair, Maths should be ending soon. Eoin was sitting next to his best friend Steve who wasn't listening a word of what the teacher was saying. Eoin was a happy boy he had plenty of friends, got A's and a loving family. What could be more perfect? He's going to be 16 the next day. Finally the school bell shrieked like a banshee.

"Finally I thought I'd died for boredom" Steve muttered under his breath.

Eoin chuckled at his friend's joke and went out of class. His friends usually met in the cafeteria. Eoin had four great main friends: Steve his best friend, Laura, Daly and Jessica.

"You'll never guess who I saw kissing in my Dad's pub last night, Greg and Wendy! She's so horrible her lapdog boyfriend was crushed he made this huge scene. He punched Greg in the nose and it broke I heard it snap myself it was gross!" Laura gossipped.

Laura is the school gossip there isn't a thing going on in school she doesn't know about.

"I had a date with her the other day she's snogging everybody!" Daly snickered.

Daly is the school stud, he gets all the girls. I swear he has a different girl on his arm every week.

"I feel sorry for Liam he's too good for that bitch" Jessica said kindly.

Jessica, friend to everything from the soil in the earth to God in heaven.

"Who cares he should of dumped her earlier, he knew she was cheating on him" Steve shrugged.

Steve Eoin's best friend, practical joker and class clown.

"Well he's always been a bit weak willed" Eoin smiled.

Suddenly an old man dumped into him and sent his books crashing to the floor. Eoin bent down and picked them up.

"Sorry" the man seemed to be English.

The man looked at Eoin very strangely.

"I haven't seen you around before" Eoin asked.

"I'm Rupert Giles the new librarian" he answered before walking away.

"Bloody English" Steve smirked.

"I love their accents it's so sexy" Jessica confessed.

"Amen to that" Laura winked.

"He's a bit old?" Daly said dryly.

"Hi Daly" called a familiar voice.

It was Veronica, she was the school slut, was there a guy she hadn't been with?

"Hi babe, excuse me folks work to be done" Daly left with Veronica.

"I hope he chokes on her tongue" Steve said sarcastically.

...

The end of the day was always sweet. Eoin usually walked home for about 15 minutes. When he got home his family was in the living room. His family was a very traditional Irish family and also very,very,VERY religious.

"Hi daid (Hi Dad)" Eoin greeted.

"Maith thú a fheiceáil. Cén chaoi a raibh do lá? (Good to see you. How was your day?)" his Dad replied.

"Bhí sé iontach agam ar a lán obair bhaile a dhéanamh cé go (It was great I've got a lot of homework to do though)" Eoin answered going upstairs.

Suddenly Eoin's sister popped out of nowhere.

"Boo!" she giggled.

"Catrina!" she ran into his arms giggling.

"An féidir leat cabhrú liom le mo obair bhaile? (Can you help me with my homework?)" she pleaded.

"Tá brón orm mé tonna Tá 'a dhéanamh dom féin. B'fhéidir ina dhiaidh sin, tar éis an dinnéir. (Sorry I've tons to do myself. Maybe later, after dinner)" smiling he went into his room.

His Dad insisted using Irish in the house, Eoin thought it was stupid barely anyone spoke that language anymore. Eoin took out his black laptop and sat it on his lap. He opened his facebook page had laughed. Steve's sent one of his wise cracks. *Bling* the computer sounded, he's got a message from Laura.

_Veronica slapped Daly in the face in front of everyone in my English class. He was trying to feel her up in class. Cheeky bitch, she was sooo asking for it! Daly was so surprised but now he's detention from that stupid Mrs Raven, BITCHES, both of them._

Eoin has always said she should be a reporter. She knew how to gossip! So he replied:

_So they've split up?_

Laura

_Yeah, well they were never together because SOMEONE didn't really ask her out. They've just been sleeping together, you know Daly and his 'girls'._

...

Giles sighed deeply in the telephone, it was going to happen tomorrow. That poor boy he will be made Vampire tomorrow when Williow's protection spell breaks. Eoin was Angel and Buffy's son it was his duty to protect him! He had to stop him turning into William, he should of never been left alone. William or as he's now known as 'Belthasar BlackHeart'. William was Spike and Buffy's son , and he went wrong. So terribly wrong...

...

"Breithlá shona! (Happy Birthday!)" Eoin Mother yelled when he entered the kitchen.

Eoin laughed happily, the room had buntin and banners. Five presents were sitting on the table in a shiny gold wrapping paper.

"Oscail do láthair mac (Open your presents son)" he smiled.

"Is é seo ceann uaim (This one is from me)" Catrina pointed excitedly to her present.

Eoin got 2 new games for his Xbox Infinity, an expensive watch, a DVD and a picture frame that Catrina made herself. So he was in a good mood when he walked into school. He saw his friends talking by the entrance.

"Hey Birthday boy" Laura greeted.

"OK look we know you don't like surprises but um... we've arranged a party near the coast tonight" Steve confessed.

"OK sounds great" Eoin didn't like having all the attention.

Jessica handed him her present and the others did the same. Eoin loved his birthday he thought to himself.

...

Eoin took a break during first period to go to the toilet when he approached the mirror and the sink; he washed his hands slowly not wanting to go back to Mrs Murry's History lesson. He looked up into the mirror and saw himself disappear. His reflection just disappeared.

"W-what" Eoin stammered.

What the fuck was going on! What happened to his reflection? Eoin was so confused.

...

"Maybe it's a medical thing" Jessica suggested.

Eoin, Jessica and Daly were talking in the cafeteria.

"I've never heard of a medical thing like that" Daly countered.

"I'm just saying that's the only reasonable explanation" Jessica said.

"Maybe he's a vampire" Daly joked.

"It was so weird I went back and I'm not reflected in anything it's like I don't exist! What's wrong with me?"

"So many things" Steve giggled as him and Laura joined them.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked.

"I've lost my reflection"

"What?" Steve looked like he didn't believe him.

"Jess, can I borrow your mirror please?" Eoin asked.

Jessica handed over the small compact mirror from her bag. Eoin looked in it and saw nothing back. Steve's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"That's amazing!" he said, impressed.

The bell tolled for third period and they all got up to go to class. Eoin had Religious Education. He sat down in his usual place by the window a stack of Bible's were on the front desk.

"Eoin could you hand out the Bible's please" Mr Alex ordered.

Eoin slowly got up and made his way over to the desk. He moved his hand to pick up the Bible's. Strangely his hand started fizz like acid. Eoin sharply moved his hand out of the way.

"Sir there something on those Bible's" Eoin complained.

Mr Alex moved to touch the Bible's and felt nothing.

"They're perfectly fine now stop messing about and hand them out" Mr Alex said.

Must of been his imagination, Eoin approached the books again (but with a bit more caution this time). He touched the books again and felt the same sensation; rapidly pulling his hand back in agony.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Eoin sit down. Marie and Justin can hand the Bible's out!" Mr Alex yelled.

Eoin did as he was told, he was having a very strange day. Why couldn't he touch a bible? Was he...evil? Marie chucked a bible on his desk and moved on. Eoin stared at the bible, what was wrong with him? Eoin made another attempt to touch the Bible but it still hurt.

"Open your Bible's to the New Testament page 222 where we will continue our reading. Eoin can you take it from 13, Final Warnings and Greetings"

Eoin used his pencil to turn the pages, everyone was looking at him like he had two heads.

"This is now the third time that I am coming to visit you..." Eoin read.

While he was reading the passage he felt a weird sense of fear when talking about God. Almost like God was his enemy which was stupid because he's been praying and going to mass all his life and had felt close to God.

"...The grace of the Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God, and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you all" he finished.

"Thank you Eoin, and what do we think of this chapter? What does it tell us about our Lord?"

Eoin slowly looked at the Crucifix on the wall. It tells him maybe God didn't want him anymore.

...

Eoin was walking down the corridor at break, humming a tune from the radio. Suddenly the old English librarian stood in front of him.

"We need to talk" he said simply.

"About what?" Eoin asked confused.

"Can't talk here, meet me in the library at Lunch" and with that he walked off.

What a weirdo Eoin thought bitterly.

"Hey" Steve patted him on the back, "What did he want?".

"He wants me to meet him at Lunch" Eoin snickered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. We've got PE next"

Eoin and Steve walked to the changing rooms where Daly was waiting for them.

"Crazy bitch slapped me again" he complained as they got onto the field.

"What did you do this time?" Eoin giggled.

"She trapped me, she asked me if this girl was thinner then her and I said no. So then she slapped me and walked off I mean what the fuck?"

"She's fucked up" Steve commented.

"Are we speaking about Veronica? I can't keep up with you and your girls" Eoin asked.

"Is that an insult?" Daly giggled.

Finally the PE teacher arrived, Mr Anderson was a big butch man who STANK of cigarettes.

"OK today we're gonna play a little Rugby spilt yourselves into teams, pick captains and come up with a game strategy. Go!"

Daly was naturally the Captain he was the best at sports, Eoin was OK ish. So the team was Eoin, Daly, Steve and some Italian exchange student whose name he couldn't pronounce. Liam, Cody, Allen and Mark who sucked at sports but someone had to be landed with him.

"OK this is how we'll do it" Daly started taking charge.

Eoin listened to Daly talk about the battle strategy, he talked about sport with such passion. Mark looked like his mind was somewhere else and the Italian boy looked like he had no idea what Daly was saying but just nodded along anyway.

"Come on, we can do this" Daly encouraged them.

If they didn't win Daly would usually pout all Lunch, he hated losing. On the opposing team their Captain was Ceallagh, he was a nasty piece of work. He'd rob his own Grandma for five Euros.

"OK start" the teacher blew his whistle and the game begun.

At first the game went well Daly scored loads of touch downs. Ceallagh 'accidently' hit the Italian boy who was just standing there utterly confused. The Rugby ball was passed to Eoin and he threw the ball to Liam as hard as he could. The ball hit him with such force it dislocated his shoulder. Liam let out a scream of pain everyone looked at Eoin with confusion. Steve mouthed 'how did you do that?'

The answer was something he didn't know.

...

At Lunch Eoin managed to slip away from his friends and went to the Library. Mr Giles was stamping some books on his desk. He immediately looked up from his work and hastily walked toward Eoin.

"Sit down I have loads to tell you"

...

**London, England 29th December 2008**

_William was seven years old; he had blond hair just like his Mother's. But his eyes were his Grandmothers on his Father's side. He had a strong cockney accent and his hair ran wild. He was a poor boy; he and his sister have been working at a demon workhouse for as long as he could remember. His job was simple; he shovelled coal into a harness. There was an ancient symbol of slavery on his breast; everyone who worked there had it. He usually dressed in rags and drank tiny portions of blood._

_His sister was called Grace, she was five years old. She had long brown hair like her Father and she had his eyes. She too wore rags, William loved his sister. If it wasn't for his sister he would have packed it in a long time ago. They worked 17 hours a day, for the remaining 7 hours he loved running around with his friends on the streets of London._

"_Get a move on Ryan!" the slave owner roared._

_Ryan was his surname; Mr Figgs gave it to him since he didn't have one. William started shovelling faster then usual. William hated him, he was fat and rich. A horrible man, pure evil. William was half Vampire, most slaves in here were demons. But luckily he could go out into the sunlight, unfortunately Grace couldn't. William had all the other tendencies though. But there was someone who William hated more than the slave owner; his Mother._

"_STOP!" he yelled._

_Everyone in the factory stopped and put down their tools._

"_Five minutes break!" he ordered._

_Grace smiled up at him kindly._

"_Look what I've got" he whispered._

_He showed her a pack of cigarettes and a lighter._

"_Where did you get that?" she asked, amazed._

"_Nicked it" he shrugged causally._

"_You didn't nick it from Mr Figgs did you?" she whisper, worried._

"_Of course not, what do you take me for?" he answered in his strong cockney accent._

"_Then who'd ya nick it from then?"_

"_That shop down the road" he smirked._

"_Gis us one" she asked._

_William secretly slid one into her fingers._

"_Let's smoke it after work" he suggested._

_She eagerly nodded in agreement._

"_Oi Will" his friend Alfie called behind him._

_William turned around and saw one of his best friends; Alfie was a few months older than William._

"_What?" Will smiled._

"_There was a strange man looking for you this mornin'"_

"_What'd 'e' look like?" he asked._

"_Kinda fat, bold, wore weird clothing"_

_William shrugged; he didn't know anyone like that. _

"_GET BACK TO WORK!" Figgs yelled._

…

_Mr Tiny checked his watch, 12:31. He gingerly sighed in Mr Figgs office. He hated the slave owner, but business was business. Eventually Mr Figgs came back to his office and sat down._

"_I don't like waiting" Mr Tiny commented..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Up the line to Death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Darren Shan and BTVS**

**A/N**

**This is a story and the Darren Shan books cross over a little. I hope you like it**

**Galway, Ireland 2039**

"I'm a what?" Eoin asked in disbelief.

"Your a Vampire" Giles told him.

"They don't exist" Eoin giggled.

"Yes they do, your Mother Buffy has had five children including you. The first two were also Vampires but their Father was someone else. They were cast on the streets and one thing lead to another and they rebelled against the Slayers. Grace killed Buffy and Riley, William did worse killed your Father, Connor, Dawn, Xander, Faith, Andrew, Wood and many others. I don't know where they are at the moment but they think your dead and it's better to keep it that way"

"What about my other siblings?"

"Aaron was born three years after William, he's half Vengeance Demon and he went off with D'Offerin soon after. He was kicked out by Buffy when Evelyn was born but William and Grace took him in. Evelyn is half-Angel she is lovely, we're still in contact. She is the only family you can trust" Giles answered.

"What about my 'Dad'?" Eoin could barely suppress his laughter, this guy was bent.

"He was a Vampire but he had a soul he was cursed by Gypsies a 140 years ago"

"Was he now?" Eoin answered sarcastically.

"Yes" Giles was sensing the boy's tone and he didn't like it.

"Well this has been fun but I've got to get back to my friends, bye now" snickered as he left.

Giles cursed, the boy didn't believe him. Well he soon would all he would have to do is be patient and wait..

...

Eoin walked home his head swimming with what the weird librarian said. It didn't make any sense he knew who his Father was and the only sister he had was only eight. Stupid man he should be locked up, completely barmy. Eoin approached his door and took out his keys and put it in the lock the door sprang open. He went to go inside but was stopped by some weird barrier. This was weird. Eoin made another attempt but he couldn't go in. Maybe Giles was right he thought, no don't be stupid Vampires don't exist. But Eoin tried again, again and again but couldn't come inside. Catrina skipped into the hallway and saw her brother in the doorway.

"Cad é atá tú? Tar isteach (What are you doing? Come inside)"

Eoin tried to come in again and he could, what on earth was going on?

...

Heavy music was playing in the background and everyone enjoying themselves. Eoin approached the party and Steve ran up to him smiling.

"Hey where you been man we've been worried?"

"Got held up" Eoin lied.

Jessica, Daly and Laura approached him smiling.

"Come on we've got cake" Jessica smiled, "I made it myself"

Eoin felt starved which was weird because he's been pigging out all day. All of Jess' cake he ate nothing could quench his hunger. But it wasn't really food he was craving every now and then he felt himself stare at people's necks like they were food. What was wrong with him?

"You OK man?" Daly asked as he sipped his beer.

"What yeah I'm just feeling a little weird" Eoin replied.

Maybe the old man was right but how could that be he was never bitten?

"Your not looking so good" Jessica stated.

Suddenly Eoin's breath stopped he put his hands to his throat, was he dying? It felt like he could breath but he wasn't suffocating. He kept waiting to die but he didn't, how was he still alive?

"Are you OK!" Jess asked panic stricken.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, I'll see you tomorrow" he lied.

Eoin stumbled his way home, he wasn't breathing! But somehow he was still alive. He got into the house without any problems and slumped on his bed, and went straight to sleep.

...

When he awoke he was SO hungry, luckily it was Saturday so he could rest.

"Mil, an féidir leat teacht thíos staighre le do thoil! (Honey, can you come downstairs please!)" his Mum yelled.

When Eoin had entered the living room his parents were looking nervous and worried.

"Suigh síos le do thoil, ní mór dúinn a insint duit rud éigin (Sit down please, we have to tell you something)" his Father said.

Eoin was getting worried. He nervously sat down.

"Ní raibh muid ag iarraidh a ruin do lá breithe. Mar sin, tá cinneadh déanta againn a insint duit anois. Do ghlacadh. Níl a fhios againn cé ach shíl muid ní raibh muid ábalta a bheith leanbh. (We didn't want to ruin your birthday. So we've decided to tell you now. Your adopted. We don't know by whom but we thought we couldn't have a child)"

Eoin was speechless.

"Do thuismitheoirí ag iarraidh a bheith go hiomlán gan ainm. Tá mé chomh brón orm, ach beidh tú i gcónaí ar ár mac agus a grá againn duit. (Your parents wanted to be completely anonymous. I'm so sorry, but you will always be our son and we love you)"

He was adopted...then Giles was right.

He was a Vampire.

**London, England 3rd March 2009**

It'd been six mouths since the factory was closed. William and his sister were forced to live in a cardboard box. His Mother and other Slayers like to beat him and tease him. He looked blankly at the River Themes, he was trying to fish out things he could sell. William, being a Vampire heard someones heart beating and the blood circling their veins.

It was a man, with shallow breathing and cunning face. He bent down beside William and smiled.

"What'd you want?" William said rudely.

"Nice to meet you acquaintance, young man" the stranger held out his grubby hand.

William spat on it and continued what he was doing.

"You've got guts kid, I like that. I hear you've fallen on hard times"

"So what?" William asked.

"I was wondering whether you'd accompany me, see I can give you lodgings"

"For what?"

"For your services" he grinned.

"I'm not prostitute" William hissed.

"What? No! I mean I need some pickpockets and you look like a very clever resourceful boy"

"What's your name?" William asked.

"Fagin"

...

**Unknown Location Unknown Time**

"What prophecy?"

"William...beware of Leon. The brother will send to other to hell. Betrayal and blood is in their future. They are enemies. First to be born last to die..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Up the line to Death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Darren Shan and BTVS**

**A/N**

**This is a story and the Darren Shan books cross over a little. I hope you like it**

**Galway, Ireland 2039**

Eoin was overcome by rage, he'd never felt so angry in his life.

"Mar sin, tá tú ag suite dom? (So you've been lying to me?)" Eoin asked his voice shaking with anger at the people he thought were his parents.

"No! Theastaigh uainn ach tú a bheith sean go leor. Ionas gur féidir leat a láimhseáil sé riamh, ndeor muid. (No! We just wanted you to be old enough. So that you can handle it, we never lied)" his fake Mother pleaded.

"Ní féidir liom a chreidiúint seo a. (I can't believe this)". Eoin then ran out of the door.

He ran as far a he could, Eoin knew he had to get away from them. Eoin reached the playground that his 'sister' loves. He sat down on the swing and looked to the ground. His eyes welled up with tears. His parents didn't want him? He was a Vampire? Eoin's world had been turned upside down. He knew where he could go...

...

As Eoin was walking to the school a Vampire gang appeared out of nowhere and crowded him.

"Well what do we have here?" the blond one said.

"Leave off...I'm not human" Eoin said glumly.

"Prove it" one of them smiled harshly.

"Well my heart's not beating that's usually a good sign" Eoin sneered sarcastically.

The one with the long black hair sniffed him.

"He's telling the truth" he reported.

"Sorry man, we're just looking for dinner. Do you want to join us?" he offered, suddenly friendly.

"No thanks, I've got other places to be" Eoin sighed.

"Suit yourself" and they began to walk away.

Suddenly this brunette girl jumps out of nowhere and starts staking them. She was VERY strong, what was she?

One she'd finished she turned towards Eoin. Oh shit! He thought. She swung her stake at him but he put his hand up creating this force field. Which sent the girl flying back, Eoin ran all the way to the library.

...

Giles was writing in his watcher diary when Eoin came in.

"Have you come to the conclusion that I'm not completely barmy?" Giles said.

"My so called parents just told me that I'm adopted" Eoin informed.

"Sit down" Giles ordered.

Eoin sat down next to Giles.

"I just got attacked by some kind of super chick, I used a force field to defend myself"

Giles sighed deeply.

"When two magical beings of different species have a child the magic frictions and create powers"

"Do my siblings have powers then?" Eoin asked.

"Unfortunately, yes" Giles said darkly,"William was...is very powerful that's why we could never kill him. He killed the judge by accident! He could...can control electricity and has telekinesis. Grace could control fire and glamour into other people. He is very strong, he has the strength of a slayer and a vampire".

"What's a Slayer?" Eoin wondered.

"A girl who is gifted with powers so she can kill vampires. That's what your Mother was" Giles added sadly. "You'll need to feed off animal blood. Normal food won't satisfy you"

"I'm a monster then"

"No, you've got a soul, which is more then I can say for William"

...

Eoin returned to his house, he felt better now. Knowing what he was. He opened the door and saw (in his opinion). His real parents. They look relieved to see him. Eoin didn't say anything he just rushed up to hug them.

...

"Are you OK?" Steve asked when Eoin saw him on Monday.

"Yeah, I've got to tell you all something" he sat down with his friends.

"I'm a Vampire, my parents told me yesterday that I'm adopted. I can create forcefields, and I have to drink animal blood. I have an evil half-brother and half-sister. Giles knew my birth parents"

They just stared at him blackly.

"You can check my pulse if you want" Eoin said dryly.

Steve did so but could find one.

"Is this some sort of trick?" Daly wondered.

"I wish it was" Eoin sighed.

Suddenly Giles came up to him and smiled.

"Chop, chop we've got work to do" Giles grinned.

"Work?" Eoin asked confused.

"We've got to get you trained up"

...

**19th May 2004: London, England**

Buffy absently stared at the bin, she had her new-born in her arms. While her first child was asleep next to her, he was called William after his Father. It had all been a huge mistake; she'd just been lonely when she slept with their Father. These children were half Vampire, evil, she had to dispose of them, she had no choice. They were parasites in her eyes, she didn't want to raise them. Since they were born of two magical parents it gave them special powers. William had electrolysis and telekinesis. Grace could shape shift and could control fire. Buffy didn't love them, she just wanted a normal child. She flashed back to when she discovered she was pregnant.

4th March 2002: Buffy's House, America

Buffy slowly walked into the bathroom, it was a bright Monday morning. She'd been feeling sick and woozy lately. She shrugged it off because you can't get pregnant by a Vampire so she was in the clear. But the common pregnancy symptoms kept coming back so she decided to check it out anyway. Buffy had been to the store and bought a test; she didn't want the others to know, especially Dawn. She carefully took it out of its packaging and did the test. Then she eagerly waited for the results. This was stupid she giggled to herself, it's impossible.

"Buffy are going to be long!" Dawn shouted at the door, "Some of us have lives to attend to".

"I'll be ready in a few minutes" she shouted back.

The test was ready to view, she gingerly turned it around and she couldn't believe what she saw. The pregnancy test said 'Positive'.

"W-w-what" she found herself stuttering.

"Is everything ok" Willow yelled as she joined the cue to the bathroom.

"Yeah" Buffy lied.

**19th May 2004: London, England**

Buffy recalled later going to the magic shop to search the books for an explanation. She found something in this old book that looked like it hadn't been opened in a good few centuries. She found a paragraph in a chapter about Slayers:

_When Slayers get pregnant by humans, their child will be 100% human. But if the Slayer gets pregnant by a Vampire then and only then can a Vampire have a child. The child wouldn't be a slayer as it is not carried in the genes, only the strength of a slayer and a strength of a Vampire. The child will have most Vampire tendencies (no reflection, daylight…etc.) but some of them may be missed out. The child would be extremely powerful and immortal. It is a strong theory that the child will age until maturity and then stop ageing. Would the child be good or evil? That is entirely guess work, as is the question of its soul. It is advised that a Slayer never lets such a parasite live._

The book warned against this child, she sighed and remember what happened when she told Spike…

4th March 2002: Buffy's House, America

Buffy limped to the bathroom, there was a bruise on her side; it was extremely painful. She hadn't told the Father yet, Buffy thought it was better off him not knowing. As she went in she saw Spike was waiting for her. How dare he just burst in? They started to have an argument, he thought she loved him, which was not true. But then it turned violent and he started to rape her.

"Please just let me…" he rambled off in a maddened state.

Then out of nowhere an electric blast came out of her hand sending him flying into the sink. Gulp…it must have been the baby.

"What the hell was that?" he asked look as confused as she was.

"I'm Pregnant" she said simply.

Silence filled the bathroom, drowning its helpless inhabitants. His expression turned dark and murderous.

"Who's the Father? Is it Riley?"

"No!" she answered.

"Then who is it then" he looked genuinely hurt.

"You" she answered again, trying not to burst into tears.

"Don't lie Vampires can't have children" he roared.

"They can if it's with a Slayer" she yelled back.

"Bull" he uttered the word like it was filth.

"No it's true" she reached into her jeans pocket which was lying on the side and produced what she ripped out of the book and gave it to him to read.

He read urgently, not muttering a word until he finished.

"I'm going to be a Father" he said silently.

Buffy didn't reply with words she just nodded.

"That's…fantastic" he started smiling with joy.

"No it's not!" she started yelling what she'd been bottling up over the last two weeks. " How am I going to afford a child me and Dawn can barely get by as it is. The child is going to be stronger than me; he's going to be EVIL".

"Why are you so sure he's going to be evil?" he muttered.

"I'm not but I'm going to try to raise it as best I can… alone" she added.

Silence once again dominated the small bathroom and the smile was wiped off Spike's face.

"What do you mean…alone" he said returning to his dark tone.

"If this baby is going to be easily swayed to evil then the last thing he needs is your influence".

"No, I won't just abandon him!" he yelled.

"We don't want him to end up like Daddy do we?" she sneered coldly.

"The child needs its family; you don't have the right to do this".

"You won't be helping him by sticking around. If you really care about the child then let it go".

"No! I'll get better, I'll prove to you that your wrong" he replied as he stormed out.

**19th May 2004: London, England**

He did as well she thought bitterly by removing his soul. But now he was dead, Angel and survived the battle but not Spike. Buffy slowly put William and Grace into the bin.

"Goodbye" she uttered simply and walked away.

Mr Tiny walked up to the bin and took William and Grace out.

"There, there children come with me" he smiled.

**12th August 2012 : London, England**

Fagin was dead. William and Grace had lived on the streets again for a while but they'd found a room to rent. I wasn't much but it was home.

"Are you going to be alright?" William asked his sister kindly.

William loved his sister more then anything.

"Yes, for the last time. I will be fine on my own for a week" she giggled.

William was going up North to help out a friend. He was an old man and he need help now and then.

"Bye then, just remember the number for the old man's house is in the left drawer and the rent money..." he began.

"...Is in the the blue tin, stop worrying" Grace smiled.

"OK, bye then" William gave her one last hug and walked off.

William knew London like the back of his hand. He was going to the rail station to visit him. As he walked down an alley he was suddenly surrounded by Vampires. One of them stood in front of him. She was beautiful with dark hair and a long Victorian style dress.

"Hello my pretty Grandson" Drusilla smiled.

**Please Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Up the line to Death**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Darren Shan and BTVS**

**A/N**

**This is a story and the Darren Shan books cross over a little. I hope you like it. I've also added something from The Mummy 2**

**Galway, Ireland 2039**

'Angelus was the terror of the 18th and 19th century. A most deadly and evil vampire never existed. Instead of just eating the kill, he liked to stalk them, drive them crazy. A famous example of this is the case of Drusilla in England, roughly the 1860s...'

Eoin was reading late into the night. He found recently his mind was more awake at night. Eoin just couldn't believe that this 'man' was his real Father. It was too much to handle, his father couldn't be a killer! He'd stolen this big old book from Giles. Giles had been recently teaching him how to fight. Eoin was amazed by how much stronger he was now. He could hear and smell everything, even people's heartbeats.

Eoin heard a sound from down the hallway and abruptly stopped reading. He quickly turned out the torch and put the book under his bed. Just in time, his mother opened the door. She looked at Eoin pretending to be asleep and chuckled lightly thinking of simpler times. Eoin thoughts were too busy to pay much attention to his adoptive mother. The only good thing he'd found out about his father was that he was from the same place. But then again the book had been written in 1900, so it wasn't very up to date. According to Giles his father had seen the error of his ways and became good. That was something at least...

...

Eoin's adoptive father was at present cleaning his crossbow.

...

"Wow your father was a right bastard" Steve commented one day at lunch, "He's worse then mine!"

Steve was reading the old book Eoin had stolen from Giles. Steve's father was absent from his life, but Steve said his father wasn't much anyway. Eoin just looked at him,couldn't help but agree. The others were there too, Laura, Daly and Jessica.

"It says here that he once tortured a woman into madness then turned her to damn her for all eternity" Steve mentioned.

"Really?" Jessica cried in disbelief.

"Yep" Steve replied.

"He sounds like a real charmer" Daly commented sarcastically.

"Wait let me get this straight" Laura began confused, "You've got a psychotic father, an evil half brother, a demented half sister, a vengeance demon half brother, an angel half sister and a super chick mother?"

"Yeah basically" Eoin sighed.

"Have you told your family yet?" Jessica asked.

"Which one?" Daly joked.

"No I haven't" Eoin answered ignoring Daly.

...

Training was now every day after school, three hours a day. Before Eoin never got into fights, he left that to Steve. The last time Eoin punched anyone he was 10. But with his new found powers it made everything so much easier. Eoin's body felt alive with power, he never got tired anymore, he hardly slept and his senses were heightened. But there were downsides, in direct sunlight his eyes hurt a little and his felt a little disoriented. The obvious negative was the blood. Since Eoin had never tasted human blood he hadn't really developed an urge for it. Normal food wouldn't satisfy him though so he had animal blood from the butchers. Eoin hid it in a mini fridge in his room. After a day's training Eoin was about to say goodbye for the night.

"Yeah I want to be a doctor, I suppose the Vampire thing won't be that much of a factor in my life. All I have to do is drink blood" Eoin nodded happily.

"Well the non ageing thing may cause a problem" Giles countered.

"Non ageing?" Eoin asked stunned.

"Vampire's are immortal. I'm sorry I thought you knew that. They can't have children either" Giles told him.

"I can't have children?" Eoin muttered in disbelief.

Eoin hastily bid him goodnight and left. His stomach just violently dropped. He's immortal? No this can't be! He'll be young forever, no old people homes, no wife, no kid, no nothing. What about his friends and family? They'll wither and die while he stays young! What about children and a wife? This was the moment it occurred to Eoin that his life had been turned upside down.

...

"Come on take a risk" Steve goaded Eoin.

Eoin smiled back and ducked under the door. He followed Steve to the roof and sat down with him. They were trying to avoid Mr Dalton or in Steve's words 'Can't take that jerk today'. So here they were sitting on the roof passing around a can of beer that Steve had managed to steal from his alcoholic mother.

"So your immortal?" Steve asked, amazed.

"Looks like it, I'll never age, never get sick" Eoin confirmed.

"How do you feel about that?" Steve asked suddenly serious.

"Like somebody just stole all my plans, everything I had planned has just gone up in smoke" Eoin confessed sadly.

"Are you going to quit school?" Steve wondered.

"No, I want to finish school, Giles mentioned to me this mourning that I'm not Immortal let" Eoin said.

"Yet?"

"He said that I'm going to age until I reach my father's body age. I wasn't bitten so I'm not like other vampires. But I'm not going to university, I'll probably just travel around a bit" Eoin told.

"WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING?" an angry Mr Dalton discovered them.

...

"SUSPENDED!?" Eoin mother shouted.

His parents had just received the letter telling them their precious boy had been suspended.

"It's that Steve isn't it!" his mother started.

"What? No-" Eoin began.

"You are on a good path Eoin and Steve is knocking you straight off that path"

"Path?" Eoin asked confused.

"To a good education, a good job and a family of your own. A healthy productive life. COLLEGE, JOB, FAMILY! COLLEGE, JOB, FAMILY. And if your really lucky you'll be standing here one day yelling at a teenager of your own!" his father yelled.

"I don't want you seeing that Steve anymore!" his mum joined in.

"What? I'm not five years old you can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with" Eoin muttered in disbelief.

Eoin ran upstairs and went straight to sleep.

...

Eoin woke up in the middle of the night and jumped in fright. By the end of his bed was his half brother, William looking at him with wonder...

...

**August 2012 : London, England **

William slowly woke up, his senses groggy at first. He was on a train tied to a chair. A woman leaned over to look at him.

"Hello Grandson" she smiled.

"Who are you?" William asked.

"My name is Drusilla, don't you remember?"

The distant memory of being knocked out returned to his mind. Why was she calling him her grandson?

"Listen I don't know who you are lady but I'm not your grandson" William spat.

"Why yes you are, I made your father" Drusilla grinned insanely.

William just looked at his new found grand sire for a few moments in disbelief. This batty woman can't be his grandma! Can she?

"What do you want with me?" William asked.

"Companionship, you see all my boys have left me-" Drusilla began.

"I'm not surprised" William muttered under his breath.

"-and I'm so lonely. I want a family again. I don't want to be on my own anymore" she confessed.

"Fuck off you crazy bitch" William snapped.

"THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR GRANDMOTHER!" Dru shouted suddenly angery, "Naughty boy"

"Stop calling me that!" William complained.

A big man came into the booth wielding a long knife. He sat near the hostage, acting as a watcher. William thought he looked creepy.

"Watch this boy" Dru ordered as she left the coach.

William fixed his gaze upon his guard, he was dark skinned with hard brown eyes. He was built like warrior and his clothes were traditional. The man looked like he belonged to some order that protected something.

"Why am I here?" William asked his kidnapper.

The man gave him an irritated glance and then returned to sharping his knife.

"HHHEEELLLLOOO!" William drawled rudely.

The man gave him another annoyed glance.

"Can you talk?" William continued.

"Of course I can talk but why would I talk to you?" the man shrugged.

"Because there is none else in the room to talk too" William snapped back.

"I think you'll find that I'm more the silent type" he grumbled.

William sighed deeply and decided to stare elsewhere. As the journey continued, the more bored William got. Eventually after a few hours he decided to have some fun.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" William repeated.

The guard gave the boy daggers, he had no idea he'd be so IRRITATING!

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" he continued.

"NO!" the man roared.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" William grinned.

In a snap of anger the guard threw his knife and aimed it at William which landed just above his head.

"Wow perfect aim!" William exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I missed" the guard smirked.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
